Delia and Garrett
Darrett (D'elia/G'arrett), is the friendship/romantic pairing between Delia Delfano and Garrett Spenger. They seem to be the oddballs of the group. Garrett being an anxious person while Delia is a quirky, carefree gal. They're somewhat opposites, yet they get along very well. Delia teases Garrett in a playful way which might hint that she likes him. For the cast pairing, see Peyton and Sarah. Other Names *'Gelia' (G/'arrett) and (D/'elia) *'Garlia' (Gar/'rett) and (De/'lia) *'Delarrett' (Del/'ia) and (G/'arrett) *'Deliett' (Deli/'a) and (Garr/'ett) * Garelia(Gar/'''rett and D/elia)' * '''Darrelia (D'/e/'lia' and G/'arre'/t Moments Season 1 'The Pilot' *When getting busted by Lindy and Logan's parents, they were next to each other. *When they walked out of Lindy and Logan's house, they walked out together. *When Delia said don't treat me like I'm a puppy, Garrett put his arm around her, scratched the back of her ear and said, "Good girl!" multiple times. *When at the party, they both pretended to be Mrs. Klasby. *When Delia came out from under all of the coats, Garrett was scared. *They (along with Jasmine) went to the party that Lindy and Logan threw. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station ' *Delia's double-jointedness seems to have a particular impact on Garrett. *They (along with Jasmine and Logan) helped out Lindy at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. *Garrett is the one that texted Delia that Lindy needed help. 'The New Guy' *Delia laughed when Garrett said that a bird pooped in his mouth. *When they came back from the movie and Garrett and Logan walked in Rumble Juice, Delia was looking right at Garrett. *Delia and Garrett both walked next to each other when going to the plane. *They (along with the rest of the gang) wanted Tom in their group, and then wanted to get rid of him. *When the gang dyed their hair pink, Delia was doing Garrett's hair. *When the group was hugging, Delia and Garrett were right next to each other. *When the gang were voting on getting rid of Tom, they were opposite of each other. 'Dear High School Self' *Delia and Garrett both went to look for Lindy's letter. *Garrett and Delia were right next to each other in the mail cart. *When Jasmine was talking in school, Delia and Garrett were close to each other. *Delia licks Garrett's hand. *They were sitting next to each other at lunch. *They (along with Jasmine ad Logan) hated Lindy's overly excited ramble. *Delia talks about how wigged Garrett gets with puzzles. *When Delia was talking to 'Harold', Garrett was looking at her like she was nuts. *They were so close when talking about Lindy's tells. *They were standing next to each other when Jasmine was interrogating Mrs. Babcock. *When the shelf was falling, they (along with Jasmine and Logan) ran away from it. *They were extremely close standing at the mailroom. *Delia kept pointing the cow eyes to Garrett. *When Jasmine and Garrett were going to fight in the trash bin, Delia got in between them, possibly to make sure Garrett wouldn't get hurt. And Garrett stopped when she did, as not to hurt Delia. *They (along with Logan and Jasmine) laughed at Lindy's skirt mishap. *Delia points out the rat on Garrett's shirt. *Garrett walks up to Delia with a very gleeful smile in Delia's dream. *Garrett (along with the ret of the gang)was speaking Delionics. *Both (along with Logan and Jasmine)forgave Lindy after they found out why Lindy wrote that she wanted better friends. 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *Garrett only showed Delia his amped up bathroom. *Delia liked Garrett's bathroom. *Delia smiled when Garrett said Jasmine wasn't allowed in the bathroom. * Delia knew the names of all the girls that he loved but they didn't love him back and listed their names in a teasing manner. *Garrett and Delia were standing next to each other in the Baracuda Boardroom. *They both smiled at each other when they were saying their cheesy vegetable jokes. *They were next to each other in the waiting room. *They (along with the rest of the school) liked Jasmine and Logan's spray. *They (along with the rest of the gang) were on team Yum-Yum. 'Lindy Nose Best' *Garrett and Delia had their own plotline. *Delia was Garrett's first choice to date. *Garrett said that dating each other wouldn't be the worst. *Delia seemed not completely convinced when Garrett said they could do better. *Garrett did what Delia had told him to do, stand up to the football coach. Which resulted in him being kicked out. *He storms to Delia at her locker. *Garrett shows Delia his "hideous" shirt, proving he got kicked out of the team. *They looked away when Lindy said it was ridiculous when Mr. Buffington said she sticks into other people's business. *Delia was telling Lindy to stop talking about getting Garrett put onto the football team. *Delia tried to help when Garrett was being ignored by his coach. *Garrett found out Delia was on the football team and had an argument. *With Lindy's help, they resolved the situation. *Delia helped Garrett out with his kicking skills. *Garrett was grateful of Delia when he helped him get back on the team. *Delia got Garrett and two of his teammates to drag her to class with the football equipment. 'Bad News' * Delia constantly kept lightly teasing Garrett. * Delia was doubtful of the virtual girlfriend relationship lasting long. 'Next of Pumpkin' *Garrett somewhat sarcastically said that Delia was going to make a great mom someday. Season 2 'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats' *When Garrett assumes he and Delia had their first kiss, she calls him "Gare-Bear" when she insists otherwise. *Delia and Garrett are together in Rumble Juice, without the rest of the gang *Delia teases Garrett about not having his first kiss *Delia felt the most bad for Garrett that he hadn't had his first kiss *They were alone in the hallway *Garrett smiles at Delia several times *Delia said she'd give Garrett his first kiss. Garrett smiled at this comment *Garrett gives Delia flowers *Garret got dressed up in a suit for his kiss with Delia *Delia said Garrett was sweet for giving her flowers, smiled and kinda blushed *Delia seemed kind of anxious to kiss Garrett. *Garrett got Betty to play music for the kiss *They almost kiss *Delia told Garrett he should have his first kiss with someone who he really likes, and he agrees with her *Delia told Garrett that any girl would be lucky to date him. Garrett replies with a thanks to that comment and smiled at Delia *They hugged 'Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!' * After Delia was satisfied helping Lindy and Logan using psychology she said that she heard Jasmine has been helping Garrett which she replies, " I got to put an end to that". This could be just becasue she got too into her psychology class or the fact that she didn't want Jasmine and Garrett spending time together, hinting possible jealousy. 'Logan Finds Out!' *Delia wanted Garrett (and Lindy) to be in her play for drama class *Garrett amidently agrees to be in Delia's play *Delia keeps changing her script for Garrett, because he has stage fright 'Stevie Likes Lindy' *Delia and Garrett had a subplot in this episode *In all their scenes, they were together *They were in Rumble Juice, without the rest of the gang *Delia found out that Garrett has his drivers licence and agreed to keep it a secret from the rest of the group *Delia called Garrett "Gare-Bear" a few times *Garrett only told Delia that he has his licence *Delia punched Garrett's cheek *Garrett agreed to drive Delia to her nanna's *Delia and garret were singing to "Oh My Darling" in Garret's car *Garrett got to meet both of Delia's nannas- this means he got to meet part of her family and she didn't mind *They were singing in the car *Delia thought Garrett trying to bribe her and be "evil" was so adorable *Delia felt bad for taking advantage of Garrett and apoligised to him *Delia told Garrett that he's like the nicest guy in the world and he deserves better than being taken advantage of *Delia promised Garrett that he will be the first person she'll take places, when she gets her licence Trivia 'Similarities' *They both are friends with Lindy, Logan and Jasmine. *They both have brown hair. *They both go to DITKA High School. *They both play/have played football. *They both are somewhat eccentric. 'Differences' *Delia is female but Garrett is male. *Delia loves mani-peddies but Garrett hates them. *Delia has hazel eyes, but Garrett has blue eyes. *Delia has eaten a jellyfish and kept one as a pet but Garrett hasn't. *Garrett is a germaphobe but Delia isn't. *Delia is care-free while Garret is anxious. *Garrett has his drivers licence, but Delia doesn't 'Facts' *''I Didn't Do It'' viewers actually don't know how long they've known each other. However, the flashback in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station revealed that they've known each other since they were in third grade. *They (along with the rest of the gang) wrote a letter to their high school selves when they were little kids. 'Trademarks' * Color - Green, they wear them quite often. * Number '- 12. Garrett's number on the football team is 12 and when Delia replaced him for a little while, she had his jersey, the number 12. * '''Sport '- Football. They both were on the football team. * 'Episode '- Lindy Nose Best, this is the episode when Garrett suggests they date. Quotes Season 1 The Pilot Garrett: (Scratches the back of her ear) Oh, it's okay! It's okay, it's okay, come on.}} Dear High School Self Delia: him Now you've been licked by someone you do know! Feel better?}} If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Garrett: No, she's not allowed to use it.}} Lindy Nose Best |'Delia:': Oh, wait.Jasmine just texted me. They're just fake dating to make Mike jealous. Garrett: Why rock the boat? We could do a lot better.}} Delia: Yeah, let's go teach you how to kick like a girl.}} Next of Pumpkin Season 2 The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats Stevie Likes Lindy Logan Finds Out! = Gallery To view the Darrett Gallery, click here Category:Pairings Category:FanFiction Category:CHARICKTER PAIRINGS Category:General wiki templates Category:Character Pairings Category:Female Characters Category:Relationship Category:Male Characters Category:Delia Delfano Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Main characters Category:Sarah Gilman Category:Peyton Clark Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Friendship Category:Darrett